This invention relates generally to a connector for connecting a wire harness for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to a device for detecting a locking connection between a pair of connectors.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional connector.
In FIG. 1, a flexible lock arm c of the cantilever type is formed on a surface of a male connector housing a, and is extended forwardly. An engagement hole d for a retaining portion cl of the flexible lock arm c is formed in a female connector housing b.
In the above construction, when the male and female connector housings a and b are to be connected together, the retaining portion cl of the flexible lock arm c is abutted against a front end of an engagement frame portion dl of the female connector housing b, and is displaced downward, and then the retaining portion cl is received in the engagement hole d, and is restored to its initial form to thereby complete the locking connection, thus providing a completely locked condition.
In this condition, an unlock prevention piece e is fitted on the flexible lock arm c to partially fill in a gap f between the flexible lock arm c and the surface of the male connector housing a, thereby preventing a subsequent displacement of the flexible lock arm c to prevent the unlocking (FIG. 2).
In an incompletely locked condition in which the retaining portion cl is not engaged in the engagement hole d, the flexible lock arm c is kept displaced downward with the gap f reduced, and therefore it is impossible to connect the unlock prevention piece e to the flexible lock arm c. With this arrangement, the incomplete connection between the pair of connector housings is detected (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho. 59-29351).
In the above conventional art, the unlock prevention piece e, having the function of detecting the incomplete connection, must be attached to the flexible lock arm c when the pair of connector housings are connected together, and therefore extra labor is required for the detection, and besides this is cumbersome from the viewpoint of the management of the parts.